Super Mario Bros: The Ultimate Showdown
by Super Steve Bros
Summary: In this fanfic Mario and Co. will have to fight every single boss they deafeated Mr L and Shadow Mario confirmed You can be a OC in this fanfic
1. The Wish

_**This was gonna be my first fanfic but i didnt continue it**_  
><strong><em>Im so sorry to the girl who give me a review of my first chapter<br>Anyway, Im gonna do it now_**

**_I dont own any characters of Nintendo except I give them some names, List of OC:  
>The White Star<br>Me (Later in only some chapters like five or ten)  
>And you (If you want)<em>**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_OOO_**

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

It was some fine in the Mushroom kingdom. Mario was King and Peach the Queen, Luigi married Daisy so like Mario but in Sasarland he was King  
>Yoshi was with Birdo in Yoshi´s Island, and Bowser well, lets say Mario give him a "Game Over" and the koopalings dont attack them.<p>

"Remember when Me and Peach were in Luigi´s dream" Mario said nogastilc  
>"It was kind of creepy"Luigi respond, Everyone laugh<p>

The kings of Mushroom kingdom were having a lunch with The kings of Sasarland alon with Yoshi and The Toad Brothers (Blue Toad, Yellow Toad)It was all laugh when something bad happend

_**OOO**_

Wario and Waluigi were in shock because they were looking at a White Star  
>"I..."Wario was in shock<br>"Can grant wishes?" ask Waluigi  
>"Don´t be moron is only a..." Wario was interrupted<br>"Yes I can grant wishes" said the mysterious star

"Cool" said the Wacky Bros  
>"What can we wish"<br>"Anything" respond inmiedatly  
>"I wi... OWWW" Wario was interrupted by a Capitan Toads´fireballs<br>"Oh no you dont, Mario will kick your butt" said Rick (Capitan Toad)  
>"Grrrr, Oh yeah Star I have a wish, I wish that every Boss Mario had deafeated will be alive and have an Alliance"<br>**"YOU WISH HAS COME TRUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**

"Oh s**t"

**_OOO_**

**_A/N:So in this fanfic will return some villians, but the More Important villians are Bowser, Shadow Mario (yes is separated of Bowser Jr) Mr L (Separated of Luigi) Fawful, Cackletta, Antasma, Wart, Shrobs_**

**_Main héroes  
>SUPER MAIN: Mario-Luigi-Omar-Robert (Blue toad Omar) (Yellow Robert)Damisel in distress Pauline-Peach-Daisy<br>Help-Guide Rosalina-Me_**


	2. Suprise D:

**_Hi everyone Enjoy  
>I dont own Super Mario<br>Enjoy again_**

Chapter 2 Suprise

"Oh s**t" said Rick, and it took 3 seconds to the star to dissapear  
>"Hey were all the enemies?" said Wario furiosly<br>"Yeah where are.." Waluigi said before he was knocked out  
>"What the heck?" Wario said suprised<br>"I still here" "  
>"jejeje" And Wario began to run but he didnt go far because a fireball knocked him down<br>_**OOO**_

What the?" Mario said running outside, he turn to the sky and discovers it was dark  
>What happened bro?" Ask Luigi<br>"Look" respond the King of Toads  
>What is that" said Robert pointing to a Shadow in the sky<br>Hmm, I dont know but sure it looks like Mario" Respond Omar

The Shadow fall in the forest  
>Lets a go" Said the red hero<br>Okey dokey- Respond Luigi to run to his big Bro

_**OOO**_

What the?"Said Mario  
>Who are you?Why you look like Mario? And who is your parnter who look just like me?" Luigi was scared<br>"Hi MrRedStache" Said the villian who look like Luigi  
>"Hi Mario, Wanna fight" said the other<br>"MARIO!" said Bowser who appear in the right of him  
>"What I tought I kill you"<br>"Yes but something awake me" Said in respond  
>"Jijij"Said Bowser Jr<br>"Wait, SON you were the false Mario in Delfino Island, right?"ask Bowser  
>"Yeah, why papa OH Flick"<p>

_**A/N: Wow**_

_**Next chapter in Wensday**_

**_So you probably know who they are but Luigi dont know about them_**


	3. The bad guys appears

_**Hello, First review requesting an OC, and yes it will appaer but in another chapter, sorry  
>Anyways Bla bla disclaimer bla bla ENJOY!<strong>_

_**XXXXX**_

**Chapter 3 **

Mario Brothers, Bowser with his son and Shadow Mario and Mr L were figthing

-Fire BALL!- Mario shouted and knock Bowser and Bowsy

-Thunder blast- Luigi said and knock Shadow Mario, Mr L were the only in foot along with the bros

Mario was about to punch it but he didnt, the reason, it looks like his Little Bro

I.. Cant- Mario looked down

Thunder Blast- Mr L said and the power was about to touch Mario, but instead Luigi use the same power to protect Mario, it was to much power so it was an explosión

Kaboom, Mario and Luigi were sent flying to the castle, Mr L and the villians were sent flying to the Dark Lands

**XXX**

Dimentio has arraived- said the Clown master of dimensions

It was to attack a small town of Sassarland but then a villian spawn, that´s right Fawful fell of the sky in Dimentios´head

Sorry- Said Fawful  
>Dont worry, sorry but who are you?- ask Dimentio<br>Im Fawful, I was about to be the ruler of Shroom Kingdom but those brothers and a giant lizard stop me- Said fawful angry  
>Im so sorry to hear that, correct me if isnt true, those bros were Mario and Luigi, and the oversize lizard was Bowser?- Dimentio said polietly<br>Those stop you, didnt they?- Fawful ask  
>-Indeed-<br>-I know something that will make us powerfull-  
>-And what this-<br>-The dark star-  
>-But I don´t know how to invocated, it is in one book, the Dark Pronosticus-<br>- No no no, I mean the second one, the one is in the dessert-  
>-Alliance?- ask Dimentio<br>-Yes- respond Fawful  
>They shake hands but both cross the fingers<br>_**XXX  
><strong>_Ughhh- Mario was awaking  
>What happened bro?- Luigi said<br>Beats me- respond the Red hero  
>I remember clones and Bowser- Said the Green hero<br>Me too, and then an explosión- respond the big bro

They were in Peach´s castle, in her room, they find the remote of the Tv and hit the button On/Off  
>-Breaking News, Bowser was reported flying to his castle, Aliens who they like dark Toads are in Sassarland, A clown and a crazy guy were attacking a small town in Daisy´s kingdom, A black star appear in the dessert- said the guy on Tv<p>

-Luigi- said Mario Little shock  
>-Yes Mario?- said with fear<br>-The Ultimate Showdown is about to begin-

_**A/N: Im so sorry that the chapters are so short, ok List of Oc:**_

_**White Star**_

_**Next Oc Goombarry Mc Goombhelm**_

_**Please Review **_


End file.
